Lost in Another Heart & Destiny
by KHMarie
Summary: Izori lives a fairly Normal life...that is until she finds out she is a keyblade Master! After moving to Destiny Islands what will happen? Will bonds be made? Or will the Responsibility tear her apart. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction, so please go easy on me, Also a big huge thanks to Ghost Writer no. 3 for editing it for me, it meant a lot.

Enjoy! =D

Disclaimer for further chapters

I don't own Kingdom Hearts =[

Lost in another Heart & Destiny~

_We have all heard of the three brave key bearers, Sora, Riku, & King Mickey, and how they risked their lives trying to put the worlds back into order and save the ones they cared for. What many others did not care to believe though, was that the stories of the "Key" goes back many years ago were many others too shared this gift, but as the years went by, many of the gifts were lost, due to the darkness in people's hearts. Upon the world now, it is rare to see that happen again, people thought they would never see this happen again other than those three, until a young girl who lived in Perch Town, was born_.

There was a room. A peaceful room. It was easy to hear others walking around the home, but in that room a child slept. Perhaps not a child, but a girl of sixteen years. Though she did look more like a child then an adult. At this age, her eyes were wide and round and her form was rather small, having a more doll quality that was more apparently on a girl a few years younger then herself. At the moment she slept, her doe-eyes closed and oblivious to everything around her.

"Izori dear, GET UP!" That was the voice of her mother, right outside her bedroom.

Izori made some sort of sound, turned over and sighed before replying, "Five more minutes…" She then buried her face into the pillow.

"You better get your little body out of bed and into the shower before I get in there and decide to pour cold water on your head!" Izori took her mother's threat serious and shot out of bed, waste-length mass of hair flinging around in a slight mess. That threat was the only reason she rose out of bed. It certainly was not the thrill of the school day.

After finish her bath ritual, she returned to her room and pulled out her school uniform; a solid navy-blue shirt and a typical white blouse-shirt. She looked in the mirror, making sure her tie was fitted perfectly. She beamed at herself and smiled, happy to see her china-fine skin looking great in the sun-light. But then her body dropped slightly, revealing more of her truer, shy self.  
Even though there was breakfast being made and served, she skipped eating and headed straight for her school. Her parents as long as she remembered boxed her up and made sure she never left unless she had to. School was really the only time she could show a scrap of independence. But even then, that sheltered up-bring made her confused about certain things such as "fads" and general popular culture as well as some more common acts, such as playing a lot of gym activities. With teachers and adults, she perfected an 'I-am-too-innocent act' that worked most of the time. It was a different story with her peers. Compound with her bashfulness, this made her an outcast among her classmates, who found her slow.

That was another reason she went to school early; she was usually made fun of by the same kids. She made sure she could get her stuff ready before those people came.

Unfortunately, today, she was a little late.

"Ah, what do you know, little Izori-Chan, the beauty, is here," it should have been something of a compliment, but that was not how it ended, "To bad Kamahasa's so stupid, a pencil could do better in school then she does; oh wait it already does." All the girls and boy surrounding him laughed and laughed at her. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She strutted around the corner, then ran the rest of the way down the hallway, far away from any of the other kids. She was unaware of why people treated her this way; she just accepted her differences. _'I am smart.' _She thought as heading to her first class, _'I will show the one day.'_ But she blocked that pain, letting it burn her deep inside her core. She already knew it would be a very long and hard day.

After school, with another session of mockery from the school tormenters, Izori walked down a rocky path to her home, deep in thought.

_'Why am I always treated this way? I mean…I am a nice person, yet people are mean and bully me.' _She felt the tears in her eyes beginning to form again, but she fought them back. _'No! I won't fall into temptation! I will not snivel.' _She took a deep breath and smiled that familiar smile, "Just think of something else.' Izori did indeed think of something, "Oh yes, that's right; I better hurry home if me and mom are going to-" Her train of thought ended abruptly as her foot caught hold of a tree root while she was not paying attention to where she was stepping. She tumbled…right to the start of the hill. Soon the world became a painful and dizzy place. She continued to roll down the very rough, rocky, and hard mount until her head just hit the ground just in the right angle to knock her unconscious at the bottom.

Sometime later, Izori opened her eyes. She first noticed the pain. And then she noticed how late it had gotten. She blinked her eyes a few times until the forest stopped spinning. Once it all came into focus, she stood up, shaken. She gazed around, somewhat in a slight daze. She had stumbled somewhere she did not recognize. And there was no way to tell which direction she came from; she apparently was in some sort of dell. Even though all her body parts still functioned correctly, she did not feel strong enough to scale up any of the side. She instead chose to continue down the straighter path.

But she only took a few steps around the next bend before she noticed a small opening that looked like a cave entrance. At least, that is what she thought. Curiously, she entered inside. It was too dark to see around.

As soon as it became near pitch black, she pulled out a little flashlight connected to a key-chain usually reserved for her side (just in case of emergencies, as her father told her). She turned it on.

Half of the cave was shown with one single click. It was…massive.

"Whoa" was the only thing that could escape her lips. The small sounded echoed around the cavern. After she got a good look, she stepped slightly wrong on her ankle. She had to lean against the wall for a moment, thinking about the pain. It reminded her of the fall down the hill, and the short walk had let her body sober enough to realize where she needed to be. _'Oh no! I am supposed to be at home and help mom with that cake!'_ She turned back around to the entrance.

But all that greeted her was a dead end. There was no way she took a wrong turn; there were no other twist or turns in the cave. The surprise of a whole entrance vanishing left her mind reeling, _'Disappeared, it disappeared…like, like, like magic!' _One the astonishment dissipated, she realized that she was trapped.

Then the panic hit.

"HELP, HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP! I AM STUCK! HELP!" She screamed and screamed and clawed at the wall until she realized nobody could hear her. She was all alone and nobody would ever find her in such a concealed place. Once the adrenaline burned out, Izori slumped down and started to cry, buried in her arms with her knees brought up against her chest.

She tried to make herself feel better. This was the only cheerless thought she could speak, "At…At least…nobody will m…Miss me." She took a deep breath after that, and began crying a waterfall of heartbreaking tears.

_"Do you wish to be freed, to be heard?" _

Izori heard this voice and stopped crying. It was not so much that she heard the words, but was comforted with the thought of another voice, "Oi, I'm saved! That goodness, oh thank you!" With the thought of her death just moments before, her tears changed to tears of joy, "Did my mother send you to find me?" She reached for the light, stood up, and scanned the area around her. Confused, she asked, "Who are you? Why can't I see you?"

'_I will not rescue you, for you must rescue yourself, __**Come let your Heart be swallowed by the darkness of hatred!'**_  
_**  
**_At ending that sentence, Izori saw some black and purple swirls coming straight at her heart. In shock, she dropped her flashlight. In panic, she tried to run.

_'Foolish girl, trying to fight darkness __**in **__darkness never works you shall be swallowed completely, and never see the light again.' _

_"_No, leave me alone!" She screamed at the voice. Still weak in the legs from the tumble and the stress of being stalked by a mysterious voice, she stumbled and fell to the ground.

'_This is the end,' _Izori thought in disbelief, '_I am a goner now.' _She started to get back up, but turned to look at the shadow approaching, darkness somehow vivid in the darkness of the cave. It drew closer and closer. It charged her and nearly poured on top of her. In terror, she turned and held her hands in front of her, as if that would protect her. "NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as more tears poured down her cheeks.

But…she saw this little light start to glow from her chest…and she felt something from her heart. In a strange mix of rushing calmness through her body and anxiety with her hands, she tore away the top buttons of her shirt. In between the points where her clavicles met, a small crown-shaped birth-mark appeared on her chest.

'_**NO IT CAN NOT BE**_'

While the darkness screeched in terror, a blinding light pour out of her hands. Her eyes shut as she heard the last of the shadow voice.

'_**This is not the end Key-Bearer**_'

Izori opened her eyes to see the darkness was gone. She was shocked, but then saw something bright a distance away. Not wanting to be in any type of darkness again, she rushed to it, still filled with the need and energy to run. She had to cover her face from the brightness that hit her at the end of the tunnel. Her eyes adjusted and discovered it was the entrance to the cave. It had re-opened! Without caring where it would lead her, she ran straight up and up the side of one of the hills.

Izori may not be a trained navigator, but once she stood at the top of the rise, it took her only minutes to figure out the direction to home. All of a sudden, the woods did not seem as deep and the drop not as sloped. But she was not going to think about this. No, she sprinted home in under fifteen minutes.

Once she stepped inside her house, just glad to see the familiar walls, her mother peek her head out from the kitchen. "Izori! Where in the world were you?" He mother asked sterling, "I was worried sick!"

Izori paused and thought about her mother's reaction if she said, _'I fell down a hill, and then walked into a cave, where I was attacked by this mysterious voice and was trapped inside. Then was escaped by using weird powers coming from my heart, which, by the way, now has a crown right over it.'_  
_  
_She decided to keep this little adventure to herself and start thinking up a better excuse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_

* * *

_

_**After the event that occurred at the cave with Izori, life went on just as normal. It relieved her, yet after each day disappointment grew. A week after the incident, she came home from school to thrilling news: Her family would be moving away soon.**_

---

On Destiny Islands, three teenagers sat and watched the Sunset. Sora, Riku, and Kairi, sat on their favorite tree by the place they hang out at for what seemed like forever. They sat there discussing their Holiday break with each other.

"Oh yeah, I think I had the best Holiday dinner and the best part of all: Dessert!" Well, Sora and Kairi were talking. Sora stretched out contently on the tree, one of his hand rubbing his stomach, "We most defiantly had the best apple pie, I swear nothing could beat that."

Kairi looked to him with a smirk, "Well mister, you may think your little pie was good but we had the Holy Grail itself; Bread pudding!" Sora eyes widened. It was on now.

While the red head and the brunette battled out to see who would win the 'Battle of the Desserts,' the silver haired boy stood against the tree with his arms crossed, looking out into the horizon. '_I 'm happy we're all together again,'_ He looked at the rippling water, '_It's already been a year since Sora and I came back, and since then, everything is back to normal.' _He gave a sigh of relief. He swore to never complain about everything being too normal again. He was truly happy to be home.

Riku looked up. Even within this moment of peace, something nagged in the corn of the moment. It was like there was a thought in the back of his mind yelling and screaming at him, telling him something was going to happen, but he couldn't predict if it was for better…or for worse. He shook the contemplation out of his head. No need to stress over unnecessary things. Besides, stress caused gray hairs. He looked up at his hair and chuckled in his mind. Guess that's one less thing to worry about. He looked back over at the two, happily content with listening to their argument.

After the sunset, they started heading to their homes. They arrived at Sora's home first, leaving their center friend to find leftovers for the night. Riku and Kairi continued walking to Kairi's house. While making their way up the path, she stopped.

Riku noticed and asked, "What's up?" He asked as he turned back to wait for a response.

She gazed at him, looking completely serious. "Riku, has something been bothering you?" She asked, "You have had this distressed look on your face all day."

He frowned for a moment before replying. "I…have been sort of having these weird feelings, like something is going to happen, but I can't determine whether it is a bad or a good feeling." He looked at his feet and rubbed the sole of his palm, not at all sure if his response helped.

Kairi sighed heavily and admitted, "You too?" It was almost a whisper, but Riku heard it. He gave her a confused look. She let out a quiet snicker, "I have been having the same feeing… do you think it means something?"

He looked up at the sky, contemplating that he was not the only one to sense something amiss. Which made him think full circle. "Who knows, and if Sora is having the same feeling…" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "He is far too simple minded to realize it." The last line was a joke, but maybe if Sora did not sense it…

Kairi whacked him on the back of the head, laughing as he rubbed it. "I will ask him tomorrow, alright?" They arrived to her house. She paused at her walkway and counseled, "Let's see how tomorrow goes. " With that, she walked to her home and went inside. Riku put his hands in his pockets and walked away, pondering on tomorrow.

'_Tomorrow…'_

The next day at school, the three friends sat together before class started. While Kairi and Sora discussed the winter uniforms that would be coming out soon and some weird type of French cheese, Riku was distracted by what was in the front of the class. Or, apparently, who.

At one of the front desk sat a young girl with waist-length blonde hair and, from what he could tell, dark eyes. She wore no uniform and Riku's memory could not put her anywhere on the island before. '_New student?'_ He thought. Riku was about to turn back to Sora and Kairi and ask for their opinions when the teacher called up the attention of the class.

"Good morning everyone," Every one greeted her back in various tones. She continued on, "I hope you all enjoyed your Holiday break…aaaand got all your homework done." All around the room groans and moans echoed of people who did not complete their work. She cleared her throat, trying to get the attention back. "Further more, I would like to announce we have a new student," she waved for the young girl to come up. The girl shyly nodded and got out of her seat. "Honey, would you mind introducing yourself?"

The blond nodded her head and cleared her throat. "I am Izori, and I moved here from a place called Perch Town."

I hope you enjoyed it, thank you Ghost Writer no.3, my beta, you have a special place in my heart =3 lol

Please tell me if you think I should improve on anything, also…I do realize this chapter is very, um, short? I intend on making the next one longer…also, I am kind of at lost of what to write for the next chapter ^^', so what do you think would be good, I started drabbling something, but I don't like it, so let me know O.K?

Bye-Bye

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in Another Heart & Destiny Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts -goes to store and buys a KH game- but now I do! :D –Copyright police jump out of nowhere- Ah crap! D: -runs off-

'_Thinking"_

"Speaking"

Enjoy!

_Re-cap_

"_Further more, I would like to announce we have a new student," she waved for the young girl to come up. The girl shyly nodded and got out of her seat. "Honey, would you mind introducing yourself?"_

_The blond nodded her head and cleared her throat. "I am Izori, and I moved here from a place called Perch Town."_

The young girl patted down her skirt before taking a seat. Riku simply stared. '_How…weird.' _He thought, '_How could we possibly get a new student? Was her world destroyed like Kairi's? Maybe she has a Gummi Ship?' _He sat there lost in his thoughts, not even realizing he was burning holes into the girl's head.

Izori felt like a ball of nervousness. She had not yet the courage to gaze at the other classmates quite. But as everyone gets that feeling of being watched that mixed with the curiosity of knowing, she obeyed the reaction and turned. She met with a pair of light teal orbs beaming blankly right at her. She quickly stuttered and turned back around. A few minutes passed by before Izori finally built up the courage to look back, only to see that he was still staring!

After the second glance, Riku realize that he had dazed off and that the new kid was looking back. As if he hadn't done a thing, he slowly turned his head back to face his chatter-bug friends.

The three teens walked onto the dirt road that lead to their homes after school, discussing today's events. "Hey Rikuuu~," Sora called in a mischievous tone while running out in front of the silver headed boy. "Kairi and I noticed you were staring at that new girl in the front for an awful long time." He smirked with a bit of a jeer, "You think she's cute, don't youuu~."

Riku looked at him with a slight frown, then reached out and flicked him in the forehead. "Shut up." Riku walked past the brunette and continued his way home.

Kairi walked up to him and latched onto his shoulder with her hand. "Don't worry, Riku, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," she giggled. "Besides she was looking at you too." Her tone almost sounded hopeful.

The older boy sighed heavily and looked up to the now red sky. They did not understand one bit. "I don't like her, alright?" He replied with frustration, "I just...find it strange that we have a new kid." Their light-heartedness was something he adored, but at this moment he wished they had learned some caution, especially after everything. "I mean most of the people who live here, not counting Kairi, were born here, right?" He stopped walking and looked out onto the horizon were the sun was sinking into the darkening water, a frown marking his face. "How did she get here?" Dozens of possibilities went through his mind.

The two others stopped as well, no longer thinking of teasing. "Well," Sora said crossing his arms, "Maybe she has a Gummi Ship?" It was a hopeful response.

Riku shook his head. "But how?" The older boy questioned, "Donald and Goofy got theirs from Disney Castle, obviously, and you got yours from Yen Sid. They are not exactly convenient to have." He rubbed his temple with his index finger and thumb, "The fact that we can't even figure out how she got here is not a good sign, and she could mean trouble." He glanced between both boy and girl, "Look, Both Kairi and I had a bad feeling yesterday, and we were going to ask you today if you had the same problem. "

Sora looked a tad dumbfounded, but brought together his composure with a deep breath. "I actually did, but I tried not to think too much about it," he looked between both of them, "Do you think she might the one causing it?" Riku gave a small nod. Sora instantly straightened up and cleared his throat. "Well, I'll go look into this. "

He had begun marching away, until Kairi caught him before escaping and whacked him on the head. "Guys, I don't think we should get involved quite yet. I might have felt a bad feeling the other night, but I didn't feel anything during school. Besides, nothing serious has happened, so let's just live our lives as normally as they **should **be." She put one hand on her hip and the other she used to poke Sora in the nose. "Beside's you-and Riku too-are both behind in school as it is, and you don't need to be absent more!" Sora sighed in defeat. Satisfied that her point was beat in, Kairi dragged Sora away, "Just in case you don't listen, we are gonna have a talk about your grades, maybe with your mom," With her free hand, she glanced back and gave Riku a wave and a bright smile, "Bye Riku! I better not find out you started trouble, either!"

After his friends were out of sight, Riku stood there for a moment. He felt he should feel more upsetting, but the closest feeling he felt was a small amount of disappointment. When Kairi first got to the island, both he and Sora had crushed on her. No, still to this day. But Riku gave her up. Not because he could not get her. If he tried seriously, he was positive he could find a way. But, he knew how much Sora loved her, and how much he gave for her. Not to mention memories of what he did to both of them because his heart. He let Sora win. No, not win. He simply pulled out and did not feel it was something to fight over anymore. It would not be fair to Sora, or to Kairi. And perhaps…maybe to himself. Sighing, he dispersed those thoughts, and began his trek home.

Riku's house sat on a small hill right on the coast of the ocean. He scrambled through his bag until he found his keys, and put them in the lock to open the door. Down a bit farther, there was the shore. It was mostly know to have all the boats to carry the kids to the island. He tended to glance to the area out of habit. While opening the door, he looked out and noticed a figure out near the water down at the shore. Narrowing his eyes, he could see the blonde hair blowing from the breeze. Izori. Pausing a little, he decided to go down and see what she was doing. Though Kairi's words echoed through his head. He was not going to start trouble. Really.

After dropping his bags inside the doorway, he made his way down a small path way that made its way down to the soft sands. All he noticed was the girl standing in the water with her hands crossed behind her back, her hair waving in the wind, and appearing oblivious to his advanced. Good. "Hey," Riku called out calmly, but he could hear her take a sharp breath before she turned quickly to face him. Maybe a little too quick. She lost her footing in the sand and was sent splashing into the water. Making a slight irritated snarl, Riku jogged up to see if she was alright. Somehow, it made his doubts about her being evil simply grew.

After she finally rose, she was fine…besides the soaked clothing…and the slight coughing. Riku turned his head the other direction only due to the fact she was wearing a white blouse which, because of her little tumble, was now see through. Riku was a gentlemen and that etiquette made him react. Not to mention his irritation grew along with the uncertainties and he almost felt a little embarrassed of said uncertainties. He eventually lent a hand to help her up, not bothering to apologize for startling her. He wasn't one know to say sorry for…minor things.

Besides, she was more the eager to apologies first. "Um, I'm sorry about that, I can be a little clumsy." She chuckled with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. Even thought it was dark now, he was close enough to see her face. She had big brown eyes and a birth mark on the upper left corner of her mouth. Not very threatening, to be honest. And being this close, he already started to feel her heart. Riku did not quite focus on her Scent yet, since the threat did not seem great anymore. Kairi was right: The new girl did not broad-cast anything threatening, except maybe accidentally drowning herself. Maybe he should try a different approach.

He was about to say something civil, when something caught his attention. Through her now see through shirt, he could see the faintest mark of a crown, which was quite similar to Sora's Crown pendant…the same symbol on the end of the Kingdom Key. Being slightly oblivious to what he was doing (Which for Riku was not common), he stretched his hand out and touched were he saw the mark, almost trying to see if it was real.

Izori suddenly stepped back, cheeks turning a darker shade of red as she either glare with fear, anger, or both. "Wh-what are you d-doing!" she shrieked, covering her chest.

Finally coming back to his senses, Riku snapped his hand back, now almost feeing embarrassment for his abrasive actions. "That," He paused for a moment, thinking about how he should put things, "Is a very interesting mark." It was a statement as much as it was a question.

She immediately froze, which did not go without notice to Riku. "I need to go," Was all Izori stated before she swiftly slid pass him, grabbed her shoes, and left.

He stood there watching as the young blonde ran off, not at all feeling like giving a chase. In fact, he kept his face straight but he was grinning on the inside. There might be no dark presence, but there was something here that needed investigating.

'_Interesting…' _

_!_

Back at her new home, Izori stood in front of her bathroom mirror inspecting the mark. "Why? Why did he have to notice it?" She called to the mirror. Izori worried and slightly embarrassed for what happened earlier. Not only did that boy from her new school watch her make a fool of herself, but he noticed her weird crown mark! '_He must have thought it was some tattoo and that I was some harlot!" _She held her now warm face, "How embarrassing…" She whispered. She inspected the marking some more, _'I wonder what it means; I got it during the incident in that cave.' _

She started panicking, the anxiety building for the rest of the night, '_What if it's bad? What's happening to me?"_

I hope you enjoyed! Also, sorry it took so long to get it posted up. Patience is a virtue my friends. :3 I hope you guys R&R because that would be super duper awesome _ Huge, Huge thanks to my beta Ghost Writer no. 3 3. I have the next chapter already written so all I need to do is read over it and make sure it doesn't sound absolutely stupid, type it, then have it edited, so it should be up sooner. :D


End file.
